


Not a Kiss.

by Kali Cephirot (10AlliraDream84)



Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: Ficlet, Humor, M/M, kiss meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-14
Updated: 2010-09-14
Packaged: 2017-10-11 20:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/116687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/10AlliraDream84/pseuds/Kali%20Cephirot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It wasn't a kiss!" Merlin says.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not a Kiss.

**Not a Kiss.**

"It wasn't a kiss!" Merlin said.

Gaius passed another page on his book. "I never said it was."

"Well, no, but--" Merlin spluttered. "It wasn't! There was the... the... the..."

"Potion?" Gaius suggested.

"THAT!" Merlin cheered. "Arthur and I had this potion, see, and everything was very confussing and really, it seemed as if nothing made sense. And see, it really wasn't a-- well, even if it looked like it, it really wasn't. A kiss, I mean. It was just the potion and. That's it."

"Of course," Gaius agreed, pleasantly enough and then, just as Merlin was sighing, mollified, he added: "Oh, Merlin?"

"Yes, Gaius?"

"It has been some time since my last experience, and of course these things are always changing, but..." he glanced at Merlin from over the top of his glasses. "But I am still distinctly certain that once there's tongue? It's a kiss."

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Merlin Drabble Anthology - Volume I [podfic anthology]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/225882) by [EosRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EosRose/pseuds/EosRose)
  * [It Wasn't A Kiss [podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/225514) by [EosRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EosRose/pseuds/EosRose)




End file.
